


Dangan Ronpa V3: Killing Casually

by FarFromTheTree



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Casual Sex, Consensual, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: The newest season of danganronpa is a bit different. For one, sex was just a normal part of life. One student eats breakfast whilst another eats them out. At any point a girl could just be bent over and fucked and wouldn't complain for a second(well, that martial artist might). It was a perfectly normal sight to see someone getting railed with a strap-on and their throat slit in the middle of a hallway.Hmm? Class trial? Blackened? What are you talking about? Death is just a normal part of sex, isnt it? Everyone could remember something as simple as that, especially since they found that flashback light...NOTE: Individual chapters have no continuity. Just because someone dies in one chapter doesn't mean they can't appear in a later chapter.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Miu's Greatest Invention

It had been a fairly normal morning so far. Kaede had finished sucking Shuichi's dick, and was currently cockwarming him as they both sat at the table and ate breakfast. Tenko had gone around the table and ate out all of the women who weren't otherwise occupied, and was currently sucking on one of Kirumi's breasts. Gonta was sitting a bit away from the table, and his massive dick was being worshipped by Angie. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

That was, until Miu burst into the room wearing nothing but a strap-on, with her face covered in blood. Which, while it wasn't an everyday occurance, wasn't really that strange either.

"Holy fucking shit guys, I just finished my best invention ever, and I have to show it to you!" She exclaimed, panting. She took a moment to catch her breath, then continued. 

"Ahem. So, my newest invention, which you can see here, attached to my crotch." She said, gesturing towards the strap-on, "Is called the Mind-blowing orgasm-tron 6000."

"Really?" Tenko asked, looking up from her important tit-based work. "That's your brand new invention? Because it looks to me like just a normal dildo."

"It not about what it looks like, bimbo." The inventor retorted, "Its about how it feels when you're getting your brains fucked out. I guarantee this thing'll give you the ride of your life or your money back. Not that I'm charging for it or anything."

Amused, Tenko stood up and leaned over the table, exposing herself to Miu. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Smiling, Miu walked up behind her. "Perfect. I was actually just about to ask for a volunteer. Flat tits here just saved me the trouble." She said, lining herself up with Tenko's slit. Tenko never wore bottoms, since in her opinion, it just made it harder for cute girls to eat her out, or in this case, rail her with a strap-on. Although, she usually didn't like using them since they really just reminded her of-"OH FUCK"

Any thoughts that might of been in Tenko's head were gone as soon as Miu started thrusting into her. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Even as much as she disliked dildos usually, there was no denying how amazing it felt to feel the busty inventor thrust into her.

"Oh fuck, oh my god, oh my... Himiko!" Even as she had sex with another woman, Tenko still thought of her first lover, reaching out to the smaller girl to pull her in for a kiss.

"See, everyone? See how much this bitch loves my fake cock? Well, hold on to your fucking tits, because we haven't even gotten to the best part!" Miu shouted, speeding up her thrusts as she pulled on Tenko's hair.

No longer muffled by her kiss with Himiko, Tenko's moans filled the room, along with the slapping sounds of her and Miu's waists slamming together. The sight inspired a few of the other students to start masturbating openly, with Himiko and Kirumi both fingering themselves, Gonta shoving Angie down for a gentlemanly deepthroat, and Shuichi lifting Kaede up on to the table to fuck her from behind.

"OH MY GOD MIU, OH FUCK HIMIKO, OH I'M CUMMING, I'M FUCKING-"

As Tenko cried out, a mechanical sound could be heard, and suddenly, her head exploded, splattering those nearby with blood and brain matter, and she slumped down, dead.

"Oh my god..." Himiko said, taking a second to process what just happened. "...That's so hot!" She continued, fingering herself to orgasm, the sight of her dead lover only expediting the process.

"Mind blowing, huh?" Kirumi stated, picking a piece of Tenko's brain and bringing it to her mouth to taste. "Well, that certainly explains why you're covered in blood. I assume you finished your first successful test just before you arrived?"

"That's right! This baby gives you the best orgasm you'll ever experience, and then makes absolutely sure nothing will ever top it."

As she explained her newest invention, she walked over to where Shuichi and Kaede were still fucking like animals.

"And, even better, it works on anal too!" To demonstrate, she shoved the device into Shuichi's ass, pegging him as he fucked his girlfriend. It slid in easy, Tenko's fluids serving as ample lubrication.

Already close, it only took Shuichi a few seconds to cum, blowing his load deep into Kaede's womb as his brains were blown across the room.

"Oh my fucking god, Miu" Kaede said, getting out from under the corpse of her boyfriend. "I felt his brains blow out behind me." She said, catching her breath. "How long until I get to ride this thing? That was the hardest I've ever cum." She continued, attempting to slide herself down onto the contraption.

"Easy there, Bakamatsu." Miu said, pushing her away. "This thing's only got enough juice for two rides per charge. That said, as soon as the battery's full, you'll be the first to know."

Kaede poutted, but the promise of her imminent death cheered her up a bit, as she turned back to her boyfriend's headless corpse, impaling herself on his still hard cock and riding him to another orgasm.

"Me too." Himiko chimed in. "Resurrecting Tenko would take way too much mana, but locating her in the afterlife would be super easy for a powerful mage like myself."

"I think I would like a ride as well." Tsumugi chimed in from the back of the room, still playing with her clit.

Miu smiled as she turned and walked back to her ultimate lab. She was going to be busy.


	2. Gonta's Massive Problem

Gonta had something of a problem.

It was a problem he had first discovered a few days ago, while tending to the insects in his ultimate lab.

Kokichi had stopped by, and Gonta had been happy to let him stay for a while. Kokichi thanked him, and explained something about hiding out, or annoying Maki, or something along those lines. It was hard to understand him with his mouth full of Gontas's dick. 

Gonta was pretty used to having someone's lips wrapped around his cock. Between Kokichi, Angie, Ryoma, and Miu, a lot of people were interested in what Gonta had in his pants, and were not shy about it. The only times when someone was not worshipping his shaft were when he was sleeping in his room, and when he was alone in his ultimate lab. A lot of the other students were not as fond of insects as Gonta, and generally avoided the room, although, as the current situation showed, that was not always the case.

Usually, though, people came into the lab, got what they wanted, and left. However, for reasons the Gonta only vaguely understood, Kokichi stayed in the lab even after getting a nice warm dose of his cum. And that was where Gonta's problem first made itself known.

Kokichi had taken his pants off to masturbate while he was sucking Gonta's dick, and he hadn't bothered to pull them back up afterwards. So when he bent over to chat with one of the butterflies in the lab, he gave Gonta an excellent view of his asshole.

Now, normally, Gonta would never initiate sex. He was a gentleman after all, and with how much unsolicited oral attention he got on a daily basis, he really didn't need to. But with an ass like that, right in front of him, how could he resist? Plus, Shuichi had told him that both giving and receiving anal felt so good, it would have been selfish not to fuck him.

Gonta walked over to where Kokichi was crouched, and began lining himself up with his entrance.

"Gonta? What are you -OHHHH!" 

"Kokichi is Gonta's good friend, so Gonta decided to make Kokichi feel good!"

Kokichi had taken a lot of dicks in his ass, and even a few dildos as well, but Gonta's was by far the biggest he had ever had.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SO BIG, IT HURTS, IT FUCKING HURTS SO GOOD, I FEEL SO FULL, DON'T STO-AHHHH!"

"Kokichi's ass also feels very good to Gonta! So tight!"

If Gonta had been paying attention, he might have found the fact that Kokichi had gone quiet odd. After all, whether he was getting plowed by Shuichi or Rantaro, or going balls deep in Himiko's recently eaten out pussy, Kokichi was always a loud lover. But Gonta was much more focused on how tightly Kokichi's asshole clamped down around his dick, and after all, Kokichi had said not to stop, hadn't he? What kind of gentleman would Gonta be if he denied him that request?

"Gonta is about to cum, Kokichi!"

Gonta pumped his seed deep into the supreme leader's bowels, then pulled back to catch his breath.

"Gonta felt very good! Did Kokichi feel the same?"

But Kokichi didn't respond. It was at this point Gonta noticed that Kokichi wasn't moving, and that he had a greater than normal amount of blood on his dick.

"Oh no! Kokichi? What happened? Did... did Gonta's dick kill Kokichi?"

And with that, Gonta's problem made itself clear: his dick was just too big

Gonta went few a lot of emotions very quickly. Confused, then horrified, then a bit aroused. He shook his head at that last one. He knew that no one would care that he killed Kokichi. In fact, he thought at least a few of his classmates woukd be happy to hear that the shorter student was dead. After all, it wasn't at all weird to slaughter your sexual partner. But Gonta was a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't kill people. Even if the sight of the leader's corpse was getting him hard again.

"No, snap out of it, Gonta! Gonta is a good gentleman!"

His mind made up, Gonta set about to clean up the evidence. He pulled his pants back up, and looked down upon the body. He decide to give it to the worms in his lab. He had no use for the body himself, but a corpse would probably make good compost. He then set out to distance himself from the crime scene.

Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped out of his lab, he ran into Maki, with semen oozing out of her exposed vagina, and death in her eyes.

"Hello Gonta. Have you seen Kokichi around here?"

Gonta froze. "N-no, Gonta has not seen Kokichi today. Maybe Kokichi is in his room?"

Maki stared at him, and Gonta felt his heart rate skyrocket. He was sure she was about to kill him. However, before she could accuse him of anything, a naked, tanned angel appeared to save him.

"Ah-ha! There you are Gonta! I was wondering where you were!" Angie said, skipping over to him and dropping to her knees beside him. "Oh, and Maki as well! What a delightful suprise! Would you like to join me in worshipping this heavenly gift from Atua?" She continued, stroking Gonta through his pants.

"Sorry Angie, not right now. I have a dirty boyfriend stealing gremlin to disembowel." Maki replied, turning and hurrying down the hall away from them.

"Oh well, her loss." Angie said, unzipping Gonta's pants and beginning her daily worship.

As he felt the Artist's tongue begin lavishing his ballsack, Gonta let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. A breath that he immediatly sucked back in when he heard what Angie said next.

"Gonta, dearie, your shaft tastes a bit different today. Still heavenly, of course, but is that a hint of... iron? Have you switched to a different body wash?"

The blood. Gonta hadn't washed his dick after killing Kokichi, and now Angie was tasting the blood. 

At first, he was mortified. What if she figured out what he had did? Would she hate him? However, the thought of Kokichi's dead body, combined with her continued ministrations on his penis, brought a different emotion to the front of his mind: Arousal. He felt himself grow harder in her hands, and her continued licks and strokes weren't enough to get him off. He needed to fuck something.

He thought back to something else Shuichi had told him: Kokichi's asshole had felt a lot tighter than Kaede's pussy. It might not have been big enough to take Gonta's mammoth cock, but Angie's pussy might be. After all, assholes weren't designed to take cocks, but vaginas certainly were.

His mind made up, he lifted Angie up off of his cock. Before she could even question what he was doing, he speared her on his erection and began thrusting as hard as he could.

"OH ATUA, THANK YOU F-FOR THIS BLESSING!"

"Gonta is sorry, Angie. Gonta couldn't resist!"

"There's no need to be s-sorry, dearie." Angie assured him "Angie is feeling absolutely fantabulous! Oh, Atua..."

Reassured by her words, Gonta kept going. He fucked her in the hallway right in front of his ultimate lab. As he pounded her, he remembered that girls felt good when you played with their breasts, and took Angie's nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh, yes Gonta dearie, right there, oh, oh, oh Atua, I'm coming to you..."

As Angie said that, Gonta felt her spasm in his arms, then suddenly go limp.

He had done it again. He had killed another of his friends.

He came harder than he ever had in his life.

He was confused at first as to why the sight of Kokichi's corpse got him so hard, why so many of his friends wanted to kill or be killed. But seeing the look on Angie's face as she died, and feeling the life drain from her body, it all suddenly clicked for him.

Throwing Angie's body into the compost pit, Gonta headed down the hall towards the cafeteria. His fuckfest/murder spree had made him a bit hungry. On his way, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Hey there big guy! I see you've finally realized how fucking pointless pant are! Think the gorgeous girl genius herself can get a taste of that big fuck stick?"

He turned to see Miu, stark naked as usual, pressing her breasts together to make them look bigger. Gonta smiled. Dinner could wait.

"Of course! Miu is always welcome to taste Gonta!"

Of course, Gonta would make sure she would get a lot more than just a taste. Gonta's problem, as it happens, seemed to have solved itself.


	3. Korekiyo's friend hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Korekiyo's sister was never named in canon, so I decided to just call her Shinguji for this chapter. Other characters still refer to them as Korekiyo, since they don't know about her.

Korekiyo couldn't believe the situation he had found himself in. So many beautiful maidens, he was sure he could make his dear sister very happy. There was just one small problem.

Tenko Chabashira. The martial artist was so addicted to pussy, that if she found out what Korekiyo was planning, she would almost certainly attempt to stop him. Even if he had his sister try to explain it to her, he knew she wouldn't understand. 

Fortunately, there was a rather simple solution: he found Tenko in one of the classrooms, and simply slit her throat from behind before she could react. If he simply started with her, it eliminated most of the risk, and he could tell by observing her last moments that she had enjoyed the suprise of having her life ended so abruptley.

"Nyeh... couldn't you have at least waited until I had cum first?" Said a small voice, sounding mildly annoyed.

Said voice belonged to Himiko Yumeno, her face currently as red as her hair due to the sudden spray of blood from her lover's neck, who had been scissoring her at the time of her death.

Korekiyo figured his sister would be able to explain better than he could, so he pulled down his mask and gave her control of his body for the time being.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to cause you a bother." She began sweetly, "My brother simply figured that Tenko would prefer my company in the afterlife to living here with all these men. I'd be happy to finish you off?" She continued, unzipping her pants and lining up her borrowed cock with the mage's slit.

Himiko shrugged. "Nyeh... I don't really understand, but as long as I get to cum I guess it's okay."

"Excellent!" Korekiyo's sister replied, and began thrusting.

Himiko moaned as she felt Korekiyo penetrate her. She wasn't sure what all this talk of brothers or the afterlife was about, but there was thing she did understand: the cock inside her felt so good. The only boy who usually fucked her was Kokichi, and she knew he only did it to annoy Tenko. She also forced him to wear a condom, since Tenko hated the taste of semen, and that was easier than washing herself every time he fucked her. The feeling of a raw cock inside her, and especially one that was so much bigger than the supreme leader's was a brand new experience, and definitely not an unwelcome one.

"Oh god... it feels so good..."

"Glad to hear it dear." Korekiyo said, still talking in that weird voice. "Now, do you want me to kill you before or after you cum?"

"After... I want to feel you shoot it deep inside me..." Himiko moaned, before pulling Korekiyo in for a kiss.

Shinguji could tell that Himiko was an experienced kisser. It made sense, considering she was one of the few students here who had an actual significant other. But still, the things she was doing with her tongue right now? She couldn't wait to meet her in the beyond and feel what they could do to her lower lips.

Feeling like she was getting close, Shinguji began playing with Himiko's nipples, tweaking and tugging them until she felt the smaller girl clench down hard around her cock. Satisfied, she sped up her thrusts, before pumping her womb absolutely full of her brothers cum.

She gave Himiko a moment to bask in the afterglow, before stabbing her brother's knife directly into the mage's heart. Weakly, she reached over to her dead girlfriend, kissing her on the lips one last time before succumbing to her wound.

"T-thank you..." she wheezed, as the life drained from her body.

The ghostly girl considered giving her brother his body back, but decided against it. If he was just going to kill all the pretty girls here anyway, she figured she might as well sample them all first.

It didn't take long for her to find someone. There was almost always at least one person in the cafeteria, either because the were hungry, or they needed a large, flat surface to bend someone over, and sure enough, when she checked, she found Maki and Tsumugi, discussing charachters they'd like to cosplay, and the most pleasurable ways to execute someone.

Not wanting to interrupt, the elder Shinguji crawled beneath the table and began eating Maki out. The assassin barely reacted, although from how wet she was getting, she was clearly enjoying it. She tasted sweet, and Shinguji knew that she would taste even sweeter when she was dead.

Which brought up another issue. How was she going to kill her? She wanted each of her freinds to feel loved and special, and just stabbing them all to death wouldn't do that. Each of them were unique and beautiful, so they each deserved unique and beautiful deaths. The cunnilingus did give her some extra time to think about it, though as she heard Maki stutter, and felt a rush of fluids into her mouth, she figured it was time to move on.

As she had Maki lean back on the table, and began fucking her in earnest, she kept thinking of a good way to off her. It had to be something either quick, or incredibly enjoyable for her, or else it wouldn't work. As sexy as dying was, not everyone was willing to do it for a complete stranger, especially if they were saving themselves for someone in particular. And with how territorial Maki was regarding her boyfriend, Korekiyo theorised that she was one such person, and his sister usually trusted his judgement.

Drawing a blank, Shinguji decided it would be faster to just ask.

"If either of you were to die today, how would you want to go?" She asked, still thrusting into the assassin's pussy.

"Oh! Thank you for asking!" Tsumugi replied, temporarily distracted from playing with her pussy, "I was actually just discussing that with Maki before you came in! I would personally love to go out in full costume, reinacting the death scene of one of my favorite characters, oh but it would have to be someone who died slow, just getting shot in the head or decapitated wouldn't let me feel it, and that's the best part you know, feeling your life slowly fade away, being so utterly dominated by someone that..."

Shinguji tuned out halfway through the cosplayer's rant, though she kept in mind what she was saying for later. She was going to kill her too eventually, and with the way she had started fingering herself again as she explained her ideal death, that might happen sooner rather than later. But the spirit had more important things to do first. She turned her attention back to the girl she was fucking.

"And what about you, Maki dear? Any ideas for how you want to kick the bucket?"

"I don't really-oh fuck, don't really have any preference on how." She replied, now starting to show her first vocal signs of feeling the brutal fucking she was recieving. "I just-oh god, right there, I just want my death to be something Kaito can enjoy."

Something Kaito can enjoy, huh? I can work with that. Shinguji thought to herself. That was certianly easier to figure out than if she wanted to die by his hand. She was sure she could think of something soon enough. She decided to reward the assassin for her help by speeding up her thrusts, and soon enough, she was dumping another load of her brothers semen into an unprotected womb. She was a little sad she wouldn't get to see any of her hypothetical her nieces or nephews, but being able to spend eternity with all these beautiful women made up for it.

She pulled out of Maki, and as soon as she did, Tsumugi pulled the assassin in for a kiss, fingering her semen filled pussy as she did so.

This left Shinguji with a problem. She had to think of something beautiful to kill Maki with before the sapphic display in front of her got her so aroused that she just had to slaughter them. Fortunately, she didn't have to think for long, as the answer presented itself to her in the form of an elegant maid.

"I will be preparing dinner soon, if any of you three would like to assist me, or take me from behind while I cook, it would be most appreciated." Kirumi said, peeking her head in from the kitchen.

Perfect. "Maki, dear, how does serving as a meal for your beloved sound?"

Tsumugi pulled away from the kiss when she heard that. "Oh, doesn't that sound lovely, Maki? They do say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She offered, still vigorously finger fucking the other girl.

Maki moaned, the thought of pleasing her boyfriend making her show more emotion than any of the sexual acts she had done to her. "As long as he knows it's me." She said, finally, pulling away from the cosplayer's fingers and following Kirumi into the kitchen.

Shinguji went in behind her, followed closely by the half naked cosplayer. Before she could question her, Tsumugi pulled her in for a kiss, and began stroking her cock back to full hardness.

Shinguji pulled away. "What are you-"

"That display in the dining room made me so horny," the cosplayer interrupted, "You're gonna fuck me like you did Maki, then you're gonna cook me, too."

Shinguji couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew it would be easy to convince Tsumugi to join her, but to hear her so enthusiastic about it was a bigger turn on than anything the girl could have done to her brother's dick.

"I'm so glad to hear that, dear." Shinguji replied, pushing the other girl onto the counter. "I promise, we're going to have such a good time together."

As Shinguji began fucking the cosplayer, Kirumi had her own important work to do. She had the assassin strip naked, before examining her in great detail, trying to decide what dish would best serve the other girl.

"Hmm, I'd say a roast is probably best for you, but unfortunately we don't have an oven big enough to cook your whole body. I'll have to dismember you to make you fit. I assume that's fine with you?"

"Yeah, whatever." The assassin replied dismissively. Arguing with Kirumi would just make her have to wait longer to die, and though she would never admit it, she was really looking forward to it. The thought of Kaito feasting on her flesh, of a part of her staying with him even after her death, made her wetter than she had ever been in her life.

"Oh, you're full of cum. I'll have to clean that up first." Kirumi commented, before doing just that, clearing the semen away from her using her tongue.

Still fantasizing, the sudden contact to her nether regions caught Maki off guard, causing her to moan a bit louder than she would have preferred to. "Oh, fuck, Kirumi. You have to warn me before you do something like that!"

The maid stood up, wiping her lips clean of any excess fluids. "My apologies. I'd offer to be more careful in the future, but since you'll be dead within the hour, I suppose there won't be a future." She joked, cracking a slight smile.

"Speaking of the soon to be deceased," she continued, turning to where the other pair were rutting like animals, "If you do truly intend to join Maki on the dinner table, I would appreciate if would avoid cumming inside. As much as I enjoy the act of cleaning, it does make the process take a bit longer."

Shinguji was a bit disappointed, but she understood where the maid was coming from. She could hardly wait to taste these two beauties, both their flesh in a few hours when the food was ready, and their pussies when she returned to the afterlife. 

"Well, cumming all over her stomach would be have the same problem, wouldn't it? Do you have anywhere I could cum instead?" She replied, giving the maid a suggestive smile.

Kirumi understood the implication, and crouched next to Tsumugi's crotch. "Please do hurry. We don't have all day."

Nodding, Shinguji sped up her already fast thrusting, trying to bring Tsumugi to orgasm as quickly as possible. Between cries of "Oh, fuck!" and "Yes, deeper!", Shinguji felt the cosplayer's vagina clench down around her, before finally crying out in ecstasy, and releasing a flood of her love juices. When, she felt that, the ghost quickly pulled out and thrusted into Kirumi's waiting mouth. The feeling of such a talented tongue on her shaft drove her over the edge, dumping her third load of the night into Kirumi's mouth.

"Wait, don't swallow yet," Tsumugi gasped, still catching her breath after her brutal fucking. "I want to taste it."

Kirumi happily abliged, leaning over to share the semen through a kiss, also using the time to evaluate how best to prepare the cosplayer's body for consumption. Deciding on turning her into a meat pie, she quickly broke the kiss, and returned to her original victim, who had been fingering herself watching the other three students. But not before kissing her, giving Maki the last bit of Korekiyo's cum to enjoy in her last moments. She didn't want her to feel left out after all.

"Mmmm, Oh Korekiyo your cum tastes so good, I'm so glad I got to taste it before I died." The cosplayer says, slowly playing with her clit. Shinguji thought she looked beautiful, and was about to start stroking herself to the sight when she heard a thud, followed by a pained cry. Looking towards the source of the noise, she saw that Kirumi had aquired a large meat clever, and had severed one of Maki's arms.

"Oh, fuck, Kirumi, that felt so good!" Maki called out, furiously masturbating with her remaining hand, before Kirumi restrained it as well, chopping it off with another loud thud.

She quickly did the same with her legs, severing both of them with two more quick chops, leaving the assassin as just a limbless torso. As she moved to decapitate her, however, Shinguji stopped her. 

"Please, allow me." She said, taking the knife from Kirumi.

"That's fine." The maid replied. "If you could also kill Tsumugi, that would help me a great deal."

Shinguji nodded, and prepared to make herself some new friends. She began fingering Maki, before leaning in close to her ear. "I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered. "I'm sure you will as well." Then, before Maki could respond, she brought down the cleaver, cutting the other girl's head clean off. As she did so, she felt the girl clench down hard on her fingers, cumming one last time before she faded away.

Satisfied that she would be meeting up with Maki later, she turned her attention to the other girl on the chopping block, who was currently playing with her clit as she waited her turn.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She said, reaching up to tug on one of her nipples. "I only hope my death can give someone else as much pleasure as Maki gave me."

"Don't worry, dear." Shinguji replied, "I've got something special planned."

"I'm fine with you two enjoying yourselves, but don't take too long." Kirumi commented. "I do still have a dinner to prepare."

"You don't need to worry about that, dear." Shinguji reassured her. "With what I plan on doing, you aren't the one who'll be waiting."

With those words, she cut open the cosplayer's stomach, and began pulling out her guts.

"Oh, fuck, I can feel you inside me, oh god it hurts so much but it feels so good!" Tsumugi cried, the hand playing with her clit speeding up, while her other hand joined Shinguji's in ripping out her intestines.

"If you're going to disembowel her, at least put it in this bowl." Kirumi sighed, placing a large bowl on the counter next to Tsumugi. "I'm going to need those later, and I would appreciate if you didn't dirty them unnecessarily."

"You're right. Oh, fuck, you're so right!" The cosplayer said, still gutting herself, but taking care to make sure her insides stayed in the provided container. "Don't want to make any of my flesh less appetizing, oh GOD, OH, FUUUUCK!"

She came again as the last of her organs were finally placed in the bowl. Shinguji looked her in the eyes as she reached inside the other girl and took hold of her lungs.

"So how was your death scene, dear?"

"Better than I could have imagined." Tsumugi coughed, her breathing labored. "I feel so weak, so empty, yet so full. I wish I could feel this way forever."

Shinguji smiled. "You might be pleasently suprised, dear." With that, she kissed the cosplayer on the lips, while simultaneously crushing both of her lungs. The taste of the blood in her mouth only made the kiss sweeter to Shinguji, almost as sweet as the feeling of another cute girl dying by her hands.

With two more girls dead, Shinguji turned her attention back to the beautiful maid who had been her accomplice. She placed the bowl full of guts on the counter where Kirumi was working, and recieved a quiet "Thank you." for her troubles. Then, she got to work on her next goal: fucking and killing her, too.

She reached under the maid's dress, simultaneously feeling her up and pulling down her panties. Before she could stick it in her however, she spoke up. 

"Use my ass, if you please. It makes it easier to cook that way."

Shinguji wasn't suprised that the maid knew the best way to get fucked while cooking. Especially after she felt how tight her ass was. If Shinguji were her master, she wouldn't be able to resist doing this whenever she cooked something.

The ghost decided to just enjoy Kirumi's ass for a bit. It was certainly the tightest hole she had fucked all day. Her walls were clamping down hard around Shinguji's length. Wanting to make sure Kirumi enjoyed herself as well, she reached around and groped her breasts through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were poking through her dress, making them easy to focus on.

Despite all of the pleasure she was recieving, Kirumi simply went about her business as normal, preparing the other two girls to be eaten as if she wasn't currently getting railed. Shinguji really admired that type of work ethic, and decided to reward her in the only way she could think of: sending her to an afterlife of eternal pleasure. She knew exactly how she wanted to kill Kirumi, the only thing left to do was put her plan into action.

"Kirumi, dear, are you sure this will be enough food? There are a lot of us here, after all. I'm not sure two bodies will suffice." Shinguji offered, looking over Kirumi's shoulder at the food. In truth, she was sure there'd be more than enough to go around, especially since fifty percent of the students would be dead by the time the food was cooked. But Kirumi didn't know that, and Shinguji didn't think she needed to.

"Hmm, you may, oh, may be right." The maid replied, her pleasure more evident in her voice than in her actions. "Perhaps I should prepare more side dishes, oh yes, right there, or we could see if Angie is around."

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love to." Shinguji's mouth watered at the thought of eating the tanned artist, but she had other plans. "But if were looking for more hot girls to eat, don't you think there's one a lot closer than that?" As she said this, she grabbed a knife from the counter and brought it to Kirumi's throat.

She felt Kirumi shiver, the thought of dying had almost certainly made her cum, and a quick check of her pussy with her other hand confirmed it. "Oh, you're right. How selfish of me. It would be much easier to cook myself. If you would allow me a moment to disrobe."

Shinguji stepped away for a moment, and Kirumi removed her remaining clothes with a practiced motion. Even naked and preparing to gut herself, she remained elegant in everything she did.

She turned back to the counter and took a knife in her hand. But not before presenting her now naked ass to Shinguji, beckoning her to continue where they had left off. An incitation she gladly accepted, fucking her with a renewed energy.

Kirumi brought the knife to her stomach, attempting to make a cut in the same place Shinguji had cut open Tsumugi's stomach. However, Tsumugi hadn't been getting fucked hard at the time, and she also hadn't made the cut herself. As a result, the cut was a lot rougher, and a lot more painful, than she had anticipated. Of course, that only turned Kirumi on more.

"Oh, fuck, it hurts so much. You're going to have to take these out of the oven, Korekiyo. I'm going to be dead, oh fuck I'm going to be dead soon, and you're the only one who knows about our dinner plans." Kirumi explained, tearing her own guts out, and preparing them to go into another pie crust. "Now, if I may be selfish, could I request that you cum in my ass before I die? I would like to feel it one last time before I go."

"Of course, dear." Shinguji replied, speeding up her thrusts. "That's not a selfish request at all. You derserve to feel good for all you've done for us." She pulled Kirumi in for a kiss, before ejaculating deep inside her anus.

Satisfied, Kirumi staggered to her feet, and, with the last of her strength, put the Maki roast and both meat pies into the ovens. Then, she collapsed to onto the ground, exhausted and near death.

"I do hope you enjoy the meal." She said, weakly.

Shinguji leaned down and took Kirumi's head in her hands, and kissed her deeply. "Kirumi, your lips taste wonderful. I'm sure your insides will too." Then, she turned her hands, snapping the maid's neck, finishing her off.

With that, Shinguji thought to herself, she only had three girls left. Miu was likely in her lab, building something or fucking herself. Or building something to fuck herself with. Kaede would be wrapped around Shuichi's dick, but he could be anywhere. The two of them spent a lot of time in each other's labs, in the library, or in their own rooms. And then there was Angie. She was another wild card, going wherever her god told her to. Shinguji was sure she would find her eventually, so she decided to start with the other two. She set an alarm on her watch for the roast, and set out across the courtyard, her brother's dick swaying in the wind.

She arrived at the ultimate inventor's lab, and went inside. Since Miu had given all the other students an open invitation to fuck her at any time, she didn't lock her door ever. Of course, since the students were allowed to fuck anyone at any time, only a few people ever took her up on it. Shinguji would be the last of those people.

When she arrived, Miu was working on what looked like a large fan. She was naked, except for a welding apron and her goggles. She was leaning into an open panel, fiddling with the inner workings of the machine, and didn't see Shinguji walk in.

"Hello? Miu? Are you in here?" Shinguji called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, you can fuck me in a minute, just let me finish this first." The inventor called back, closing the panel and looking up at her guest. "Oh, it's you, creep. And you've got your dick out already. Just can't wait to bang the gorgeous girl genius, huh?"

"Well, yes, but now that I'm here, I'm curious. What does this machine doOOOOOH."

While Shinguji was talking, Miu had made her way over to her, and taken her dick into her mouth. Her skilled tongue got her hard in seconds, and Miu popped it out of her mouth and impaled her pussy on it, fucking herself on Shinguji while standing up.

"Oh, Kiyo, you've got such a good dick, why haven't you fucked me more often?"

Miu's pussy wasn't the tightest hole Shinguji had fucked that day. Kirumi's ass had it beat, and so did Himiko's vagina, but only barely. However, she made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. She had never met a girl so excited to be fucked like this before, and the casual way she just took the dick inside her only made it better.

"Oh god, Miu, fuck, I'm asking myself the same thing!" Shinguji responded, grabbing Miu's hips and returning her enthusiasm, thrusting in sync with her. "Though, I am still curious about that machine you were working on."

"Oh, fuck me, fuck me so hard!" Miu cried, before reallizing Korekiyo had asked her something. "Oh, what, that thing? Pump me full of baby batter, and I'll give you the full run down!"

Shinguji couldn't argue with that, so she redoubled her efforts, thrusting as hard and as fast as she could. Remembering how Miu liked it rough, she spanked her hard, feeling her vaginal walls clamp down around her.

"Oh, god, fuck yes! Spank me, hurt me use me! I'm your slutty fucking cum rag, oh my god!" 

Miu's encouragement, combined with her pussy tightening up like a vice grip, was enough to drive Shinguji over the edge, bottoming out inside her and filling her womb with semen, just as she was asked to.

She pulled out, and Miu sat on the ground, rubbing her tits and bringing the semen from her crotch to her mouth, savouring the taste as she bathed in post orgasmic bliss. Shinguji, a bit annoyed, cleared her throat and gestured towards the fan like machine.

"Oh, fuck, right." Miu said, standing up and swallowing one last handful of jizz. "So, you ever notice how the weather here is always the same?"

"I had never thought too much about it, but yes, I suppose you're right." 

"Well, that's where this baby comes in! When you're hot, you turn on a fan, and then you get cooler, right? So i figured, if I scale that idea up, we get a giant fan, and we make it winter!" The inventor finished. Shinguji saw where she was coming from, but it was obvious that it would never work. However, it did give her an idea.

"Would you mind giving me a demonstration?" Shinguji asked, giving Miu a suggestive smirk.

"Sure, I guess. Hold on to your dick, Kiyo. Else, it might freeze off." Miu pressed a button on the back of the fan, and it spun to life. Shinguji had to admit, the temperature in the room did drop significantly. But she was much more interested in the large metal blades that were now spinning rapidly in the center of the room.

Seeing her chance, she grabbed Miu, and started fucking her from behind.

"Oh, fuck, you already good for round two? That's so good, fuck your dirty cumdumpster, yes!"

Shinguji spanked her again, and felt her clench down again. She wanted Miu to get off, of course, but it was also a distraction. As she fucked her, she began walking her towards the fan.

"You like that, you dirty slut?" She said, spanking her once again. "You have such a great brain, but all you use it to think about is getting fucked, like the bitch you are."

"Yes, YES! I'm a dumb, slutty, bitch! I'm only good for being fucked! My head is only useful for sucking huge cocks!"

"If your head is only good for sucking cocks..." Shinguji started, finally at her destination. "Maybe it would be better used to paint this room."

"Huh?" Miu, confused, finally looked up and realized where she was standing. Before she could say anything else, Shinguji hilted inside her, pushing her forward into the blades, eviscerating her head, spraying blood and brain matter all over the room. As she killed her, she felt Miu cum, clenching down harder than even Kirumi had when she had mutilated herself. Shinguji fucked her a bit longer, before filling up her dead body with a second load of cum, leaving it on the counter, and turning off the fan.

Six down, two to go.

Unfortunately, those two were the most elusive girls in the school. Shinguji hurried out, wanting to kill both of them before dinner was ready. A quick check of the dorms revealed no one, and she even remembered to check Shuichi's room for Kaede. In the library, Rantaro was reading a book, and Kokichi was diligently sucking his dick. Neither of them knew where either of the girls were, and Shinguji reluctantly declined an offer from Rantaro to spitroast the supreme leader.

The ultimate pianist's lab also turned up empty, meaning that the pair of lovers were likely in the detective's lab. Resigned, the ghost made her way all the way up to the school's fifth floor. About halfway through her trek, though, she recieved a pleasant suprise in the form of a certain naked artist, bumping into her in the hallway of the third floor.

"Korekiyo! I was looking for you. I have recieved a vision from Atua, and I need someone's help to make it so." She began, leaning into Shinguji and lazily stroking her cock to full hardness. "I figured, as an anthropologist, you would love to experience one of my island's native rituals first hand."

"I would be delighted to assist you, dear. Lead the way."

Smiling the whole way, Angie lead the "anthropologist" to her own ultimate lab. When Shinguji stepped inside, she saw what looked like an altar, carved from a large block of marble, with some sort of strange statue holding a cup behind it.

"Angie, what is this?"

"Ya ha ha! You like it? There was one just like this back in my hometown, but since I obviously couldn't use that one, I made my own!" The artist explained, "It's an important part of the ritual we're doing today!"

"So, what does this ritual entail, exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked!" As she said this, Angie laid down on the altar, and spread open her pussy lips. "First, I need you to fuck me!"

Shinguji had no complaints about that, and quickly penetrated the artist, fucking her with a steady pace. She was careful not to go too fast, Angie had yet to fully explain the ritual, and Shinguji didn't want to miss anything. Well, she could really care less about it, but Angie was right about her brother being interested in these kinds of things. He could remember what she did using his body, so she wanted to make sure he got the full picture.

"Normally this requires a virgin," Angie explained, "But Atua contacted me last night, and told me that he would allow me to perform it, even though I am impure. As soon as I heard that, I started carving this altar. I had only just finished it when I bumped into you!"

"You carved this whole thing in one night?" Shinguji asked, suprised. "You really are the ultimate artist."

"I would do anything if it pleased Atua!" The artist replied. "Speaking of which, it's almost time. Keep going!"

As she said this, she grabbed an ornamental knife from nearby, and stabbed herself in the chest. Shinguji felt her pussy tighten, and began thrusting harder "When I cum, I need you to tear out my heart, and put it in the statue's cup."

"Is this really a ritual from your village?" Shinguji asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice. She was going to kill her after the ritual anyway. That she was planning to die anyway, and that she had even specifically sought out Shinguji, or at least her brother, to do the honors? How could she possibly resist something like that?

"Whenever a priestess comes of age in our village, her purity is taken by the men of earth, and her heart is given to Atua. Her sacrifice ensures Atua's blessing on the village for the next twenty years!" Angie cryed out, grabbing Shinguji's arm and pulling it towards her chest wound. "Oh, Atua, I'm so close! Do it Kiyo! Send my soul to Atua!"

As Shinguji felt Angie gush around her cock, she grabbed the artist's heart and pulled, tearing it out in one quick motion. She placed it in the stone cup as instructed, and as Angie's life faded, she pulled the dead girl in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of fresh blood in her mouth. She quickly came, depositing a load of semen in the corpse, and hurried back towards her original goal: Shuichi's ultimate lab. She was afraid that Kaede had moved while she was helping Angie, and needed to check the lab as soon as possible. After all, she still needed to finish dinner preparations, so she had no time to waste.

Fortunately, when she arrived in the lab, she found the pianist, riding the detective cowgirl style. She was facing away from the entrance, so she didn't see Shinguji enter. Shuichi did though, and let out a suprised "Korekiyo?" before letting out a breathy moan.

"Oh, is Kiyo here?" Kaede asked, turning to look behind her without slowing down her bounces. "Welcome! Feel free to use either of our asses, they're both open!" With the offer extended, she turned back to her boyfriend, kissing him deeply and enthusiastically.

The sight got Shinguji hard again right away. She lined herself up, and plunged balls deep in to the second ass of the night. Not quite as tight as Kirumi's still, but Kaede made up for it in a few ways. First, there was the fact the she was fucking someone who was in a relationship. It was an open one, sure, but the fact that she was going to kill someone's girlfriend, right in front of them, made her so unbelievably hard. The next was the sounds she made. Kirumi stayed quiet, almost pretending that she wasn't getting fucked super hard. Not Kaede. As soon as she was penetrated, she broke the kiss and screamed, letting everyone know how much she loved it.

As much as she wanted to take her time, savour the moment, Shinguji had places to be. So, while she rammed the pianist, she grabbed her throat and squeezed hard, strangling her.

"Oh, yes, choke me, Kiyo, oh fuck, Shuichi, I'm cumming!" Kaede cried out, pulling her boyfriend into yet another sloppy kiss. She came, and Shinguji didn't let go, slowly strangling her to death. The whole time, she didn't slow down, pleasuring her boyfriend even as she struggled to breath. 

"Me too Kaede! I'm cumming too!" Shuichi called out, pulling his girlfriend down into his lap, and pumping her full of his semen. Satisfied that she had brought her boyfriend to orgasm one last time, Kaede let herself go, and died in his arms.

"Thank you for letting me do that, dear." Shinguji said, and gave Shuichi's dick a quick suck, just to clean him off. Her mission finally complete, she returned control of her brother's body to him, pulled up his mask, and went off to spend eternity with the eight beautiful women she had "befriended" over the course of the day.

The feeling of pleasing his sister, combined with the lingering taste of the combined juices of Shuichi and Kaede, made Korekiyo incredibly horny. While his sister had cum seven times tonight, he hadn't technically cum at all. Checking his watch, he saw that he had more than enough time before he had to take the roast out of the oven. Knowing this, he flipped Shuichi over and began fucking the detective's tight ass.

"I feel like we'll be doing this, oh fuck, pretty often from now on, now that, oh yes, right there feels so good, now that my girfriend is dead." Shuichi noted, talking almost non-chalantly about the murder of his lover.

"Not neccesarily." Korekiyo replied, "I happen to be rather skilled at preserving bodies. I could fashion you something from Kaede's corpse."

"Oh, fuck, I'd enjoy that a lot." The detective commented. "But even with that, I'd still want you and everyone else to fuck my ass, oh god just like that, oh FUCK!"

Korekiyo came for the technically first time that day, and Shuichi for the second, without even touching his dick. Korekiyo got up, but before he could leave, Shuichi took his dick in his mouth, giving him the same quick wash that he had recieved earlier.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I must be off. I've got a dinner to prepare."

"You, make dinner? What about Kirumi?" The detective asked.

Korekiyo smiled underneath his mask. "You'll see."

~~~~~~~~

Things didn't change much after all the girls were dead, aside from the 1000% increase in gay sex. None of them really minded, sex was sex, even if they wouldn't be fucking a pussy ever again.

Well, a living pussy at least. True to his word, Korekiyo turned Kaede's corpse into a sex toy for Shuichi, which he kept in his lab, for anyone to fuck if they felt like making the trek up there. Similarly, Korekiyo kept the rest of the corpses in his own lab. Tenko and Himiko were arranged in a scissoring position, demonstrating the now lost art of lesbian sex. Tsumugi and Maki's corpses had been mostly eaten, and the dinner was a great success as well, but their heads were still intact, and so he turned them into a pair of blowjob exhibits, keeping them on a table that was perfectly at crotch height.

Miu and Kirumi's bodies were also disfigured, but not unsalvageable. He set them up the same as Kaede, interactive displays for anyone to use. Korekiyo loved using Kirumi's pussy, or if she was already in use, the ass of whoever was fucking her. Miu was more popular with the other students though, mostly on the count of her still amazing breasts.

Korekiyo also relocated the altar Angie had been sacrificed on to his lab, an easy feat since they were on the same floor already, and he had rewarded Rantaro, who had helped him move it, by letting him fuck Angie before anyone else. And afterwards, he also let Rantaro fuck his ass as well.

His sister never visited much anymore, but he was fine with that. If she wasn't spending a lot of time with him, then in his eyes, it was because she was enjoying all the friends she had made with his help. And as he fucked Kokichi in the ass, taking up Rantaro on his earlier offer, Korekiyo felt content at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is done. This chapter by itself is probably longer than anything else I've ever written. The Kitchen scene probably could have been it's own chapter, but I didn't want to spilt it apart. And if you don't like how only girls died this chapter, don't worry. Just wait until Tenko gets a turn as the killer, whenever that ends up happening. Don't expect it to be as long as this one though.


	4. Tenko's Women's Paradise

Tenko was in heaven. She got free food, a nice comfortable bed to sleep with women in, and she had unlimted access to all the pussy she could eat. Plus, she had met the cutest girl of all time, Himiko Yumeno. She loved the taste of all girls love juices, but somehow, hers just tasted that much sweeter. There was really only one problem with the sitiation she was in.

Men.

There were eight of them here, which was about eight more than Tenko could reasonably tolerate. They took up space, smelled terrible, and kept filling women up with a substance called semen, which Tenko couldn't stand the taste of. They had to go.

At first, Tenko was willing to wait. With how excited everyone seemed to be about dying, she was sure that soon enough, at least a few of the boys would snuff it, and she would be that much closer to her perfect world. But after two weeks, everyone was still alive. Well, not for long.

The thing that pushed her over the edge was when she walked in on Korekiyo fucking Kirumi from behind. She had seen the perverted way he had looked at all the women here, and to see him taking advantage of a hardworking, sexy woman like Kirumi, it pissed Tenko off.

She walked over to where they were fucking, and punched him in the throat as hard as she could, crushing his windpipe. Even as he choked to death, he continued his assault, even speeding up his thrusts. As much as Tenko hated him, watching the two go at it did make her wet, so she positioned herself in front of Kirumi, the maid taking the hint and dutifully licking Tenko's slit.

Eventually, Kiyo died from his injury, dumping a load of disguting semen into Kirumi as he did. When that happened, Tenko pulled the maid away from her pussy, bringing her in for a kiss. There weren't many things she loved as much as the taste of another woman, but one thing that came close was the taste of herself on another woman's lips. The two finger fucked each other as they made out, Tenko making a mental note to wash her hands as soon as they were done. 

It didn't take long for either of them to cum, Kirumi close from the fucking she had recieved, and Tenko was close because of the pleasure killing a degenerate male gave her. They came almost simultaneously, and afterwards, Kirumi licked Tenko's fingers clean.

"I know how much you dislike semen, so I must thank you for dirtying yourself for my pleasure."

When she heard that, Tenko hugged Kirumi tightly, pressing their breasts together as she felt up the maid's ass. "No, thank you! That kind, caring attitude is why I love fucking you, Kirumi!"

"I must admit, I also enjoy your company very much." Kirumi replied, "Although, this particular exchange was more pleasurable than most. I would request you murder my romantic partners more often, but I fear we may run out at that rate."

They both laughed, and went their seperate ways soon afterwards. Kirumi had chores to do, lunches ro make, and Tenko had seven more men to kill. She had decided, after killing Korekiyo felt so good, that she might as well go around and finish the job, slaughtering all the men and fucking all the women she came across. Like a pirate, she chuckled to herself.

She had a target in mind for her next kill, but she would need some help, so she made her way to Miu's ultimate lab. On her way, she ran into Rantaro, who asked her if she had seen any boys with asses that needed fucking.

"Kaito said he was horny. I think I saw him go to the library." She said, smirking. Rantaro preferred other men, but Tenko knew that once he ran out, he wouldn't hesitate to ram the asses of the innocent girls who remained. He needed to go too, and if he took the bait right now, Tenko wouldn't even need to get her hands dirty.

"Thanks, I'll see if he's still there." He said, and went off in that direction. Perfect. Now Tenko just needed to find Maki, and watch the fireworks. But that was for later. Knowing Rantaro, they'd be fucking for hours, and Tenko had things to do.

She arrived at Miu's lab not long after, and found the inventor in the middle of repairing Kiibo. The robot technically didn't have the parts necessary to fuck women, but he still referred to himself as male, and that was enough to put him on Tenko's hit list. Silently, she walked up behind the distracted Miu and began fingering her.

"Hey, Miu. I have something I need you to make for me. You still accept cunnilingus as payment?"

"Oh, fuck, yes I do! I'd do anything to feel your fucking godly tongue on me!" The inventor screamed, her work forgotten as she felt the martial artist's fingers inside her. Smiling, Tenko pushed her down on a nearby table, scattering tools and robot parts all over the floor. She climbed on top of Miu, sitting on her face as she leaned down and began eating her out in earnest.

The two 69'd for a while, the ultimate robot deactivated and forgotten in the corner. Tenko wanted to make sure he stayed that way, and to do that she needed Miu to be distacted. And while getting her to work on a new project would probably work, getting her fuck-drunk on Tenko's pussy wouldn't hurt.

Tenko had a lot of experience pleasuring women, so she knew how to make someone cum. A quick nibble of Miu's clit, and she felt a rush of juices on her face. She flipped herself around, laying down next to Miu. She whispered her idea into the inventor's ear, reaching down to play with her clit as she did so.

As she finished her explanation, she felt another rush of juices around her fingers, Miu cumming just from hearing it. "Oh, fuck, Tenko, that's so fucking dirty, I love it."

"So you can make it for me?"

"Hell yeah I can! I just need to find the right parts." Miu jumped up, getting right to work. She walked over to where Kiibo was laying. "Sorry buddy, but you've got just the thing I need. I can find a replacement later."

Or not, Tenko thought to herself. As Miu took the robot apart, Tenko watched carefully. Among the parts Miu removed and put to the side, she quickly identified the robots power source. When Miu turned her back, Tenko swiped it. She doubted there were any other batteries big enough to power a human sized robot anywhere in the school, so without this thing, Kiibo was as good as dead. 

"It's done!" Miu exclaimed, hoisting the device in the air.

"That was fast. Thank you so much, Miu."

"Heh, it was nothing. I mean, you are talking to the gorgeoOOHHH."

While Miu was talking, Tenko took the opportunity to thrust a dildo from a nearby shelf into her pussy. She gave it a few thrusts before walking away, taking the invention and the battery with her. She needed to get her horny enoigh that she would need to fuck herself to completion. If she realized the battery was missing as soon as Tenko left, she might get suspicious.

While she wanted to get as far away from Miu as possible, there was someone she absolutely needed to be close to: her beloved Himiko. She was an important part of her first premeditated murder, and also she hadn't cum during her time with Miu, and really wanted to feel the magician's tongue inside her.

It didn't take long to find her, and it also didn't take long for her to cum from her mouth. As Himiko sucked on one of her nipples, Tenko explained her plan in detail.

"That sounds really hot." Himiko replied. "I'm in."

Delighted, Tenko pulled the smaller girl into a kiss, setting up the device as she did so. The fact that she agreed to help her turned Tenko on almost as much as the taste of herself on her girlfriends lips. Himiko came as Tenko finished setting her up, Tenko licking her fingers as she examined her handiwork.

"You can barely see it. There's no way someone who didn't know in advance would notice."

"I love you." Himiko sighed, basking in post-orgasmic bliss. Tenko leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too. Thank you so much for agreeing to this."

"Eh, it was nothing. It's not like I don't get anything out of this. I mean, I'm getting fucked, and I get to kill someone. That's like, double the sexy."

"You are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for." With those words, and one final make out session, Himiko set out on her murder mission. Tenko followed, but not too close. She wanted to watch, but if she was too close, her target wouldn't take the bait.

"Hey, Himiko! You seen Tenko recently?"

Speak of the devil. "No, Kokichi. Last I saw, she was headed towards Miu's lab."

"Nishishishi. Perfect! That means I can fuck you with no worries!" The supreme leader laughed, pulling down his pants.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember the condom." Kokichi pouted, pulling one out of his discarded pants and slipping it on his erection. One of these days he'd have to kill Tenko, so he could experience Himiko's raw pussy. But until then, he'd just have to settle with this.

Not that he didn't enjoy fucking Himiko even with a condom on. She had one of the tightest pussies he had fucked here, really only beaten out by Shuichi's asshole. And even then, he was usually the bottom with Shuichi, so this was the tightest hole he got to fuck on a regular basis.

To his suprise, Himiko kissed him as they fucked. He could taste pussy on her lips, but he couldn't identify whose. He wasn't a freak like Tenko after all. He leaned into it, kissing her back with passion and reaching down to play with her nipples. She responded in kind, reaching behind him to finger his asshole.

That pushed him over the edge, Kokichi being such an anal slut that the small amount of stimulation made him cum. As he did, he heard a snap, and felt a sudden intense pain from his crotch. He looked down to see that his penis was gone, reduced to just a bloody stump with his shaft still lodged in Himiko's vagina. "Wha-"

"Sorry, Kokichi." Himiko said, pulling his shaft out of herself. "But Tenko gave me this cool device, and I just had to kill you with it."

Holding his severed dick, Himiko pulled the condom off of it and poured the contents into her mouth. The erotic display got Kokichi hard, or it would have if he still had a dick. Instead, it just sent a rush of blood to his stump, making him bleed out faster.

"You t-tricked me?" He said weakly. "Nishishishi.... there's no way I would rather die." With those words, he passed out, succumbing to his blood loss with a smile on his face. As soon as he was dead, Tenko ran out of her hiding spot, practically tackling her as she pulled her into a kiss.

A kiss she immediatly broke when she tasted the semen still on her tongue.

"Blegh, Himiko, I love you, but did you really need to drink that vile fluid?"

"Sorry." The mage apologised sheepishly. "But this is probably the last time I'm ever gonna get to taste semen. I couldn't help myself." She removed the device from her pussy, a sort of bear-trap designed to sever a dick without harming the pussy it was placed inside. "My pussy is still clean, though, if you want a taste of that?" She offered, spreading herself open.

"Oh, I could never stay mad at you!" Tenko exclaimed, diving into the offered crotch. As she was eaten out, Himiko "cast a spell" on Kokichi's severed dick, wrapping it in bandages so it would stay hard. Then she began sucking on it, enjoying the taste of blood combined with some semen still caught inside it. He wasn't ever gonna need his dick again, so Himiko didn't mind keeping it around as her own personal dildo. As much as her girlfriend hated dick, Himiko did get the craving for it occasionally, and from what Tenko had said earlier, she probably wasn't getting any from a living boy ever again.

If there was anything that could make Tenko happy, no matter what, it was the taste of Himiko's pussy. Her enthusiasm in eating the smaler girl out was clearly evident, and the mage was cumming again in no time. Once that rush of juices hit her tongue, Tenko stood up, savouring the taste in her mouth. 

Though, now that she thought about it, she was actually pretty hungry. She set out towards the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend to fuck herself with the severed dick. She didn't mind Himiko having it, so long as she kept it away from Tenko.

She walked into the dining room, and found something unexpected. Gonta was there, his pants around his ankles, and Ryoma was slobbering all over his dick. Normally, Tenko would have found such a sight disgusting, but as she watched Ryoma try to take the whole dick in his mouth, she had an idea. Gonta was always one of the nicer men, so why not give him some extra pleasure?

Tenko walked over to the pair, neither of them noticing, Gonta being too distracted by the oral sex he was recieving, and Ryoma too busy giving it. As he took the dick into his mouth again, Tenko struck, shoving him even deeper down. Shocked, Ryoma tried to back off, but Tenko was too strong, and she began actually fucking his throat on Gonta.

"Oh, yes! Gonta feel so good! Gonta cumming!"

As Gonta came, he grabbed Ryoma, pulling him down onto his cock and shooting his load directly into the smaller boy's throat. Ryoma made one last attempt to pull back, but there was no hope. With two of the strongest students holding him down, he could do nothing but flail his limbs as he choked to death on Gonta's massive rod.

Ryoma went limp, and Gonta casually pulled him off his dick and tossed his corpse to the side. "Gonta felt so good. Ryoma was good friend to die for Gonta's pleasure."

"He certainly was." Tenko agreed, not bringing up the fact that Ryoma didn't really do so willingly. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Want to get something go eat?"

"Oh, Tenko! Gonta would love to!" With that, the two headed into the kitchen. Inside, they ran into Kirumi, who was looking over a cookbook. Tenko walked up behind her, and stuck a finger in her exposed asshole.

"Hey, fancy running into you again. Any interesting recipies in that book?"

Kirumi moaned, turning her head to kiss Tenko before responding. "A few. I didn't have any ideas for dinner, so I looked through a few books for inspiration."

"Have you considered cooking a big hunk of meat like the one behind us?" Tenko asked, slipping a second finger in the maid's bottom. "He could feed all of us for weeks."

"Oh, that is a good idea, fuck." Kirumi turned towards the entomologist. "Gonta, if you could be a gentleman, would you strip naked and lie down on the counter?"

"Gonta is always a gentleman!" He stated, as he began to unbutton his shirt. As he did so, Kirumi kissed Tenko again, reaching up to feel her breasts. Once Gonta was ready, Kirumi pulled away from the other woman and began feeling him up, to see what she was working with.

"Hmm, quite a lot of muscle." She commented. "I could certainly prepare an extravagant feast with this."

"That'll be cool, but is there anything you could make from him quick? I'm hungry now." Tenko complained, fingering herself as she sat on another counter.

"Oh, that gives me an idea!" Kirumi grabbed a knife, and made her way towards Gonta's head. She took a moment to line up, then, with a single swift motion, chopped the very top of Gonta's head off, exposing his brain matter to the open air. "Tenko, have you ever had raw brain? It is considered a delicacy in some countries."

Tenko perked up. "No, I haven't." Kirumi took a fork, and removed a small chunk of brain, holding it up for the martial artist to try. She took it into her mouth, and took a moment to properly taste it.

"Oh, wow! It tastes so good! Here, try some!" Tenko picked up her own fork, holding up a chunk of brain for Kirumi in the same way the maid had for her. This continued for a few minutes, each girl carving chunks of grey matter for the other to eat. With each piece, Gonta lost control of more of his body, but the pain also made his dick throb, the feeling of his brain being destroyed turning him on more than the blowjob he had recieved earlier.

Eventually, the feeding session just turned into sex, the girls scissoring as they made out, enjoying the taste of blood and brain matter on each other's tongues. As they fucked, Gonta was also getting off, cumming without even being touched as his brain finally shut down, too much of it missing to be functional. It didn't take too long after that for the girls too finish as well, Tenko moving on to her next murder as Kirumi cleaned the semen off of Gonta with her tongue.

With her stomach full, Tenko set off towards her next goal: fucking the shit out of Maki. Maki was weird, she didn't really care who used her and her holes, but her boyfriend Kaito was strictly off limits unless you got her permission first. Which Tenko was sure Rantaro didn't do when he set out to fuck him earlier today.

The trap was set, all Tenko had to do was find Maki and spring it. Of course, that was if Maki hadn't already found the two of them. That could potentially be a problem. Tenko knew that Rantaro wouldn't survive no matter what, but she thought Maki would need an extra push to kill her own boyfriend. A push that Tenko intended to give her.

She found the assassin quickly enough, doing pushups in the grass outside. An exercise that was soon interrupted, as she felt a tongue on her back door. Tenko didn't eat ass often, but for what she had planned, she needed to pull out the big guns to get Maki horny and happy to see her.

"Ah, Tenko, not that that doesn't feel incredible, but did you have to get in the way of my training?"

"Sorry, Maki, but I could tell you needed this." She said, replacing her tongue with a finger. "Your 'boyfriend' not feel like fucking you today?"

"Oh, fuck, Tenko, I'm sure he was just busy. We all have things we have to do. He was probably doing astronaut training in his lab."

"Or he's busy fucking other people. Other degenerate males. I bet he's so addicted to cock, he can't even think of having sex with a woman anymore."

"No, no, oh FUCK!" Maki tried to deny it, but at that moment, she came. She repositioned herself so that she could make out with the girl that had gotten her off, before standing up. "There's no way Kaito would fuck other men, and I'm gonna prove it. I'm gonna fuck him so hard, he won't be able to walk. And you're going to watch."

Tenko smiled. Hook, line and sinker. "Okay, let's go. Let's see if Kaito is still interested in gross, hetero sex with you. I think I saw him at the library earlier."

With no more words, Maki set off towards the basement. Tenko quickly followed her, eager to see what she would find there. Of course, she knew what Maki would find, but didn't want to spoil the suprise.

As they walked into the library, they got a scene that confirmed Maki's worst fears. Kaito was on his knees, servicing Rantaro's dick with his mouth. He was really getting into it too. That was not a blowjob that someone who had never sucked a dick before would give.

"So, still think your little astronaut is straight as an arrow?" Tenko asked. 

Maki didn't hear her, though. Her mind was filled with rage. How could Kaito betray her like this? Had she done something wrong? No, this was Rantaro. He had ruined Kaito, turned him gay. Without even stopping to think, Maki pulled out her knife and sliced his throat open. 

So focused on the amazing head he was recieving, Rantaro didn't notice the two women until he felt the knife in his neck. His sudden murder combined with the talented mouth around his cock pushed him over the edge, filling the astronaut's mouth with sperm as he died.

In Maki's eyes, Kaito had one last chance. He could spit out the semen, come back to her, they would fuck like rabbits and all would be forgiven. But instead, he pulled back, and took a moment to enjoy the taste of Rantaro's jizz. 

That was the last straw. Kaito was gone, and in his place was this manwhore, bending over to take cocks in his ass, not giving a passing glance to any woman. 

At least, that was how it was in Maki's mind. In truth, Kaito would have happily fucked her, if she had only given him a chance to explain himself. But Maki wasn't thinking, and instead, pushed him onto his back, impaling herself on his dick, and impaling him with her knife several times.

"You! Were! Supposed! To! Love! Me!" With each word, Maki stabbed Kaito. With each stab, his dick throbbed inside of her. Tenko could only watch in horror, and lust. She knew Maki would kill Kaito, but she never thought it would be this brutal. She could only watch and finger herself. Maki eventually cut open her boyfriend's chest, tearing his heart out. In his last moments, Kaito came inside Maki, filling her womb with his sperm.

Maki sat there, Kaito's dick still inside her, clutching his heart to her chest. Tenko came as well, the death another degenerate male pushing her to climax. She wanted to have sex with Maki, reassure her that women would never betray her like that, but when she saw the emotional scene in front of her, she decided to just give the assassin her space.

That just left one. The ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara. If Tenko was being honest with herself, she didn't hate Shuichi. There was something about him the made him more tolerable than other degenerate males. But, tolerable or not, he was still a man, so he needed to die.

Shuichi wasn't what one would call elusive, but he could be in any number of places. Fortunately, that number was finite, and he quickly found the detective in his girlfriend's lab, lying on the ground with Kaede bouncing on his dick.

"Tenko! Care to join us?" Kaede asked, extending a hand to the martial artist. Tenko took it, the pianist pulling her in and kissing her deeply. Tenko was going to kill her boyfriend soon, so she might as well make her feel good. They groped each other as they made out, Tenko enjoying how soft Kaede's breasts felt, and Kaede feeling up Tenko's bare bottom.

Tenko broke off the kiss, and began searching the room. She found a hefty book on music theory, and brought it over to where the couple were fucking. She raised it over her head, but before she could bring it down, Kaede called out.

"Wait!" She shouted, still bouncing on his dick. "If you're going to kill Shuichi, shouldn't you have some fun with it? Caving in his skull isn't sexy at all."

"Okay, then. What do you suggest?" Tenko asked, putting the book down gently.

"Hmm..." Kaede took a moment to think, still not slowing down her bouncing.

"If I can make aAAAAGH!" Shuich attempted to say, but Kaede twisted his nipples to shut him up.

"Quiet, you!" She scolded him. Just then, she perked up, and Tenko could almost see a lightbulb turn on above her. "That's it! How about you sit on his face, and have him eat you out until he suffocates?"

"Get eaten out... by a male?" Tenko didn't know what to think. Kaede seemed so excited by the idea, but the idea of having sex with a man was so disgusting to Tenko. But Shuichi was different. He didn't disgust Tenko as much. Would that make it okay? "I'm not sure about that."

"Oh, come on, it's just his tongue. It's not like you haven't had dozens of tongues in your pussy before. You'll barely notice!"

Tenko couldn't really argue with that logic, so with some hesitation, she sat herself down on Shuichi's face. Immediately, she felt his tongue go to work on her pussy, causing her to yelp.

"You like that? He's got a lot of practice from eating me out." Kaede purred seductively, groping Tenko's breasts. "After he's dead, I expect you to pleasure me with the same skill. And if not." She twisted Tenko's nipples. "Then I'll have to train you, day and night, until you can."

Kaede's dirty talk made pushed Tenko over the edge, cumming all over Shuichi's face. He didn't stop licking her, determined to make her feel good until he breathed his last. A point that was fast approaching, so he decided to put in some extra effort. Without slowing his tongue work, he began to thrust up into Kaede, attempting to match her pace.

"Oh, fuck, Shuichi! That's so good! Come here, Tenko!" Kaede shouted as she brought the other girl in for another kiss. She quickly broke it, crying out as she felt herself get closer to orgasm. "Oh, FUCK! Do it, Tenko! Snap his fucking neck, Kill my fucking boyfriend!"

Tenko did as instructed, twisting her hips in a way to break the detective's neck. He died instantly, but not before cumming one last time, bringing Kaede to orgasm by pumping his semen into her womb. Tenko came as well, Shuichi getting her off just by dying at her hand. Before she had a chance to calm down, Kaede pounced on her, kissing her again and agressively fingering her.

"Oh my god, Tenko, that was the hottest thing ever. Thank you so much for killing my boyfriend with me!"

"No problem. I was gonna kill him anyway, even if you weren't there." Tenko sheepishly admitted.

"Well, fuck, I'm glad I was. That was probably the hardest I've ever cum. Speaking of..." Kaede sped up her fingers. "I think you deserve a reward."

Just as Tenko had been eaten out by dozens of women, she had been fingered by even more. But it had never felt this good. She might have thought that Kaede's skill in playing piano had transferred to pleasuring women, if her brain was working. But at the moment, she couldn't think of anything other than how good she felt, especially as Kaede took one of her nipples into her mouth. She came hard all over Kaede's fingers, which the pianist licked clean.

Tenko would have found the sight incredibly hot, if she was still conscious. But the strain of all the fucking and murdering she had done had finally gotten to her, and she passed out after she had cum. Kaede decided to let her rest, covering her with a blanket she had in her backpack. It was originally for her and Shuichi to cuddle under, but she figured Tenko would make better use of it, since she wasn't dead. 

Once the martial artist was tucked in, Kaede got to the task of dealing with her boyfriend's corpse. As she went to dispose of it, she noticed that his dick was still hard. Well, one more ride wouldn't hurt, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, Tenko's cunilingus skills were perfectly up to Kaede's standards. Which was good, because as hot as it sounded to be trained to become Kaede's pet, that would have cut into Tenko's time fucking every other woman in the school.

Of course, Tenko wasn't the only one indulging in sapphic bliss. In particular, although she was adamant about her love of Kaito and men in general, Maki was really good with her mouth, and wasn't afraid to use it. While she had just accepted it when women tried to have sex with her previously, now she actively sought it out, and was even initiating. When Tenko found her eating Kirumi's ass as she prepared dinner, she felt so proud of the assassin.

Of course, dildos were also popular. Most of the boys cocks had been preserved, and while Tenko stayed clear, she had caught Miu using more than one on multiple occasions. While any hole filled with a cock was one Tenko couldn't access, she didn't mind as much as she did when the cocks were alive. After all, with no male attached to them, there was no more semen shooting out of them, which meant she got her turn as soon as they were done.

And of course, there were no more gremlins around to steal her girlfriend. Now, if someone else was fucking Himiko, they could easily turn it into a threesome no matter what. Of course, that was if they were apart long enough for someone else to start fucking Himiko without Tenko there in the first place. The two of them ate together, they fucked together, and they slept together. The first time Tenko woke up to Himiko's pussy in her face, she knew that all of her work had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, its done. I'm not sure how happy I am with the second half of this chapter, but I really just wanted to get it done.


	5. Shuichi cracks the case

Shuichi had a bit of a mystery on his hands. This morning, while he was trying to find something to read from the library, instead he found a corpse. Now, normally he wouldn't bat an eye at such a thing. He'd move it out of the way, maybe fuck it if he was in the mood. But this corpse was different. On the corpse was a note, adressed directly to him.

"To Shuichi Saihara.  
Solve this murder if you dare.  
From, The Blackened."

Shuichi wasn't one to back down from a challenge. As soon as he found the book he was looking for, and after fucking a passing Tsumugi, he brought the body upstairs to his lab for an autopsy.

The corpse belonged to one Rantaro Amami. Cause of death appeared to be blunt force trauma to the head. He hadn't been wearing pants when Shuichi found him, so it was possible he had died while having sex. Taking the corpse's dick into his mouth, Shuichi could taste semen, which was normal for a dick, as well as a faint hint of cherry. 

That was a clue! Shuichi had sucked enough dicks to know that they didn't taste like cherries. Whoever had killed him had left that taste, presumably by sucking him off while wearing flavored lip gloss. That implied that he was killed by a woman, though it didn't really confirm anything. Anyone could wear lip gloss, he thought as he continued to felate the dead body.

He pulled away from the dead cock to voice his opinion to his assistant, who was on her knees, dutifully sucking his cock. As he explained his thoughts, he felt her tongue speed up, and she reached around to finger his asshole. He quickly came from that, and she stood up to kiss him. He leaned into it, loving how the taste of his own semen mixed with her own cherry lip gloss.

"So, what do you think, Kaede?" He asked after the kiss broke.

"Hmm, its a good start." She replied, stroking his cock gently, to keep him hard. "But if you really want my opinion, I think that Rantaro always loved fucking your ass, so you should ride him one last time. It's what he would have wanted."

Shuichi shrugged, and sat down on the dead man's dick. 

"Oh, fuck, it's still so big inside me." As he bounced on the corpse, Kaede climbed into his lap, and impaled herself on her boyfriend, sandwiching him between his living and dead lovers. This wasn't the first time he had fucked Kaede while getting railed by Rantaro, but it would probably be the last.

~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before the "Blackened" struck again. This time, it was the ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi. Once again, there was a note adressed to Shuichi on his person.

"To Shuichi Saihara.  
I have killed again.  
What will you do now?  
From, The Blackened."

The note was delivered by Kirumi, who had discovered the body after Ryoma had failed to show up for dinner. Shuichi had thanked her by licking her to orgasm, then got right to work on the autopsy.

The body showed no signs of damage from the outside. His dick tasted of semen, but not of cherries this time. Either the killer had forgotten their lip gloss, or they hadn't sucked him off. With all of the obvious checks out of the way, Shuichi started cutting him open to figure out how he died.

He quickly determined that the tennis player had drowned, as his lungs were full of water. That didn't point to anyone in particular, so he continued his investigation. But first, he was hard, and needed relief. While he was already dead at the time, cutting Ryoma open still turned Shuichi on, so he figured it was only fair that Ryoma be the one to take care of him. As he lined himself up with the smaller man's ass, Shuichi found his first clue.

Shuichi slid into his ass way to easily. His ass was way too loose, and that led directly into the next fact: Shuichi didn't feel any semen in Ryoma's butt. Ryoma had been fucked in the ass before he died, loosening him up, but his killer hadn't cum inside him. That only supported his previous theory: this "Blackened" was a woman, and had fucked Ryoma with a strap-on before drowning him.

As he came to that epiphany, he felt plastic slide into his own ass.

"Ahh! Kaede, is that you? I thought, oh fuck, I thought you were busy!"

"Oh, that. Maki didn't last very long, so when I finished with her, I thought I'd see how you were doing. When I saw your tight ass, I thought, well, I'm already wearing a strap-on, so why not?"

"Oh, fuck, well, I'm not complaining!" With that, the two lovers both focused on plowing ass. Shuichi was glad he had noted how clean Ryoma was previously, because he wouldn't be that way for much longer. Sure enough, he came, filling the tennis player's ass with semen.

"I love using your ass." Kaede commented.

"And I love it when you use it." Shuichi turned around to kiss his girlfriend. As they made out, Kaede slipped herself back into his ass, and the two continued for a while, the corpse, and the serial killer still on the loose, momentarily forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was not forgotten for long, as soon enough, there were not one, but two new victims. Tenko Chabashira and Angie Yonaga were found dead in the artist's lab, a sword impaling both through their chests. Well, at least he wouldn't have trouble identifying cause of death. The swords owner, Korekiyo, was uninterested in much besides retrieving his weapon, and fucking Shuichi's ass. Shuichi let him do both of those things, partially because he delivered the newest not, and also because Shuichi just loved getting fucked by hot dudes.

"To Shuichi Saihara.  
This time, I killed two people.  
Do you really think you can catch me?  
From, The Blackened"

Shuichi swore that he would catch the blackened, and got ready to start the next autopsy. Which he would do, right as soon as Kiyo came. Didn't want to leave him with blue balls, after all.

With a renewed vigor, and an asshole full of semen, Shuichi got to work. Cause of death was, as he suspected, the stab wound in the chest for both victims. According to witness testimony, they had been scissoring at the time of death, or at least at time of discovery.

This confirmed his theory. The Blackened's M.O. seemed to be having sex with their victims before killing them, and Tenko would never have sex with a man, meaning they had to be a woman. On the topic of sex, he began investigating their pussies.

Tenko's hymen was still intact, meaning that the Blackened hadn't used a dildo this time. Shuichi respected that she didn't like men, so he buried his dick in Angie's pussy instead. As he fucked the artist's corpse, he brought her face to his, and kissed her. He could taste pussy juices on her tongue, though he couldn't tell who they belonged to. For all he knew, they could have been Tenko's.

He didn't enjoy kissing people who couldn't kiss back, so he broke it as soon as he had the information he needed. Without slowing his thrusts, he turned towards his guest, the one who had found the bodies in the first place.

"So, are you sure you didn't see anyone leave the scene?"

"No, I didn't see, oh, fuck Kaede, anyone." Himiko responded, a bit distracted by the tongue lashing she was receiving. Kaede had felt bad that two of her most frequent partners had died, including her actual girlfriend, and decided to make her feel better. By enthusiastically eating her out. "How are you so good at this, Kaede? You eat pussy almost as good as Tenko did."

"Practice." She replied simply, before diving right back into the mage's crotch.

"Still, it's a shame that Tenko had to die. I know you two were close." Shuichi said, pulling out of the artist and walking over to where the two girls were sitting, slowly stroking his cock in order to stay hard.

"It's okay. I just wish I had been there for it. I think she would have liked it if I got off on her death." As she finished talking, she took Shuichi's dick into her mouth, sucking him off as his girlfriend ate her out. She used one hand to stroke his cock, and play with his balls, and her other hand went on Kaede's head, encouraging her to continue.

Himiko was the first to cum, splattering her juices all over Kaede's face. As soon as she felt it, Kaede climbed onto the smaller girl's lap, and helped her stroke Shuichi's penis. When she felt him tense, she pulled him away, and he ended up cumming all over both girl's faces.

"You look so cute covered in semen." Kaede giggled, licking the other girls face clean.

"Y-you think so?" Himiko blushed. Kaede couldn't handle how adorable the mage was being, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, inadvertantly letting her taste her own face paint. As she did so, she also reached down and spread her pussy open. Shuichi got the message, and began fucking his girlfriend in earnest. He had hoped bringing in Himiko would give him some clues to the murderer, but he supposed that this worked too.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next, and so far latest murder, was of the ultimate inventor, Miu Iruma. This one saddened Shuichi a bit more than the other murders, as he always loved fucking her, how enthusiastic she was about being abused and insulted, how tight her holes were despite being so slutty. He made himself feel better by worshipping the monolith that was Gonta's massive cock. He knew that Miu loved doing that, so he felt that it would honor her memory. Plus, Gonta was the one who delivered the note, so it was convinient for him.

"To Shuichi Saihara  
This slut practically begged to get killed.  
I wonder if the next one will too?  
From, The Blackened."

Shuichi examined the body in much the same way he had the others. However, it was very hard to resist just dropping everything and just fucking the corpse. He had got as far as identifying that she had been strangled to death before he broke, hilting himself into her dead pussy in one thrust.

"I bet the killer used you like this, huh? Fucked you like a slut then threw you away like any other broken toy, huh?"

Shuichi knew that she couldn't hear the verbal abuse. It just wasn't the same if he didn't degrade her as they had sex. He remembered being a little hesitant the first time he fucked the inventor. But as he saw and felt how turned on she got from it, he warmed up to it pretty quickly. Even when she was just a limp piece of meat, he did it almost instinctively.

He was really pounding her, too. A bit of it was that he knew she liked it rough when she was alive, but it was also because she _was_ dead. When she was alive, he avoided getting too rough, because he was afraid of killing her by acccident. He knew she would enjoy it, and he would too, but then he wouldn't be able to fuck her anymore. But that wasn't an issue anymore. He could fuck her as hard as he wanted, now.

And fuck her he did. He rammed her hard, and manhandled her tits. He loved Kaede, but one way that Miu had her beat was her breasts. They were definitely the biggest in the class, and even dead, they felt so good to play with. Her corpse just had so much going for it, nothing could distract him from fucking it.

Not even as he heard the door open, and felt two hard nipple press into his back.

"Hey, baby. You wanna go a round?"

Shuichi didn't respond, too focused on the dead hot babe in front of him to acknowledge the living hot babe behind him. Annoyed, Kaede decided to just thrust her dildo in his ass without permission. Not that she ever needed permission, but she liked asking anyway.

"I said, do you want to fuck?" She said again, punctuating each word with a thrust into his ass. He moaned, but still didn't look up from Miu's dead body. Now she was mad. She grabbed his neck from behind and squeezed, choking him.

"Pay attention to me dammit!" As he stuggled to breath, Shuichi only got more turned on, and sped up his thrusts into Miu. He blacked out as he came. As he went limp, Kaede recoiled in horror, believing that she had killed him. A quick check of his pulse revealed that he was still alive, just unconscious. Relieved, she turned him over, and began riding him there on the floor. As scared as she was, the thought of killing him got her so incredibly horny, and she needed to cum as soon as possible.

He woke up some time later to a tongue lazily licking his shaft, and a pussy full of semen that he could only assumed belonged to him in front of his face. He couldn't remember how he got here, but a pussy being shoved in his face usually meant one thing, so he dove in tongue first.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry about, ya know, almost strangling you to death."

"It's fine. I'm honestly suprised you didn't finish me. I wouldn't have minded, if you enjoyed killing me."

"I mean, I've thought about killing you lots of times. It'd be hot, but I don't think I could live without this dick." Shuichi felt Kaede begin to deepthroat him as she said that.

"Mmm, that feels good. We could always kill each other at the same time?"

"Oh, fuck that sounds hot." Kaede oriented herself to face him, impaling herself back on his cock in the process. "But before that, don't you have a case to solve, Mr. Detective? I wonder who the blackened will kill next?"

"Oh, fuck you're so tight. Yeah, I guess that's true. I hope she kills Kokichi, that little runt keeps getting on my nerves. Or Kaito. Even when Maki gives me permission to fuck him, she always make me bottom. I'd love to fuck him for once, even if he was a corpse."

"Mm, we'll just have to see." Kaede said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the bag. I know there's technically no actual snuff in this chapter, but there's a good dose of necrophilia, and that's close enough, right? I didn't consciously have Shuichi fuck all the murderers until Kiyo. Tsumugi and Kirumi just made the most sense for the first two. 
> 
> Can you figure out who the Blackened is?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of M and AbottWarr. For being a series entirely about murder, there isn't a lot of snuff content for Danganronpa.


End file.
